


Feels So Good

by HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Attempted Rape, Connor has a twin sister, Evan and Jared are murders oof, Evan and Jared like murder, Evan kills her, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Trans Male Character, Zoe dies in the first chapter, sike it’s in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround/pseuds/HeereTheBeerSpillOnTheGround
Summary: Evan Hansen accidentally murderers Zoe Murphy and can’t understand why it feels so good. He and Jared make a plan to kill more after realizing how amazing it feels to have the blood of others on their hands and remembers the Murphy Twins, Connor and Courtney. They decide to target Courtney, but she and Connor are practically attached at the hip. When Evan starts to develop feelings for Connor, he must decide between a boyfriend and a kill.The format refuses to be normal, I'm so sorry





	Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted rape

Evan stood in front of the mirror and sighed.  
“You can do this Evan. It’s just the first day of senior year. Nothing’s going to happen to you. Your hands aren’t going to get sweaty. Everything is going to be alright.” He heard Jared honk his car horn from outside and jumped, also falling over. He fixed his hair quickly, making sure it looked perfect before grabbing his bag and speed walking down the stairs. He quickly got in the passenger's seat of Jared’s car and closed the door. Jared looked at him smugly as he started driving. Evan sighed.

“What, Jared?” He asked, leaning his head back on the seat. Jared smirked. “Nothing. If you don’t see it, neither do I.” He said, hitting the breaks hard as a car almost hit him. He rolled the window down.

“SLOW DOWN YOU FUCKING MORON!” He rolled it back up. “Sorry about that.” He started driving again, still looking smug. Evan sighed and sat there, waiting to get to school. Jared parked five minutes later.  
  
“Get out, nerd.” Jared got out and walked into school with the kind of practiced swagger that only the deeply insecure could master. Evan got out of the car quickly and walked to the front of the school. He slapped himself gently and wiped his sweaty hands on his khakis before walking in nervously. He kept his eyes trained in the ground, feeling as if everyone was staring at him. He felt someone grab his arm and looked at them, fear prominent in his features. It was Zoe Murphy. He sighed in relief at the sight of his long time crush before realizing that this was his long time crush trying to talk to him. Evan broke out into a sweat. Zoe looked at him, confused at all of his sweating.

“Are you hot? Do you need a drink or something?” She asked, leading him to the bathroom. Evan shook his head frantically, but Zoe kept leading him there. She pulled him into the bright women’s bathroom and locked the door. Evan looked at the locked door nervously. He had no idea what was happening, but he didn’t like it. Zoe put a hand in each shoulder and got really close to him. Evan’s eyes widened as she kissed him hard and passionate. He pushed her away immediately. He loved what was happening (His privates were loving it too if you know what he means), but he didn’t want his first time to be with her. Well, he wanted his first time to be with her, but not before he got to know her really well. Zoe frowned and tried to kiss him again.

“C’mon, you know you want this.” She pinned him to the wall and grinded on him gently while kissed him gently. Evan fought his way out of her grip and pulled out his pocket knife.

“Zoe, I-I don’t want to do this. Please don’t- don’t make me.” He was shaking and trying not to hyperventilate. Zoe looked at the knife.  
  
“You wouldn’t.” She took a few more steps towards him with a smirk. Evan screwed his eyes shut out of fear. He didn't even feel himself move, but when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a bloody Zoe Murphy lying on the ground, dead. He looked at his blood covered hands and clothes in horror.

“I just killed a person. I just killed a person. I’m a murderer. What’s wrong with me.” He sunk to his knees, holding a shaky hand to Zoe’s still warm body. He broke down, sobbing loudly, terrified that someone would walk in and call the police. To his dismay, someone did walk in. Jared. He took a cautious step towards Evan, eyes scanning the blood covering Evan and the bathroom floor. “What the fuck, Evan. Did you kill a person?!” His voice shook as his confident mask fell. Evan nodded slowly.

“Sh-She was trying to touch me without consent and I got scared! I didn’t mean to! But...At the same time, Jared, it…this feels so good...to have her blood on my hands...is there something wrong with me?” He asked, genuinely terrified of how amazing it felt to have her warm blood on him. Jared looked at him like he was insane.

“Yes, there’s something wrong with you!” He looked down at Zoe’s body. “I’ll help you...dispose of her..I guess.” Evan nodded and stood up shakily. Grabbing her legs. Jared grabbed her arms and poked his head out of the door to make sure everyone was in class. He saw no one in the hall and led Evan outside as quickly as he possibly could. They threw her in the school dumpster carefully, closing the lid. Evan hugged Jared.

“Thank you. Thank you for not calling the police.” Jared pushed him away gently.

“Evan Benjamin Hansen, tell me why I felt so good when we were putting her in the garbage.” He asked, frightened of himself.

“Jared, I think we’re psychopaths.” Evan said, just as frightened as his friend.

“Evan, I need to do that again. I need to. Soon. Do we know anyone that’s completely horrible?” Jared asked. Evan thought for a minute before deciding.

“The Murphy Twins. Connor and Catherine. They’re horrible. No one would mind if they...took a little trip..” He said, voice still externally shaky. He couldn’t believe what he was saying. He couldn’t believe he was talking about murder with his family friend. He couldn’t believe he had killed Zoe Murphy. And he couldn’t except that it had felt so good.


End file.
